1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion boat provided with a jet propulsion unit in the pump chamber in the vessel body, being propelled by driving the jet propulsion unit by an engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A jet propulsion boat is a vessel provided with a jet pump mounted at the rear portion of the vessel body that is propelled by sucking water from the vessel bottom by driving the jet pump by the engine and discharging the water rearwardly.
A jet propulsion boat is disclosed in JP-A-7-144697 that is entitled an “EXHAUST PIPE COOLING DEVICE FOR SURFACE CRAFT.” The jet propulsion boat in this publication comprises an exhaust-system-cooling system for cooling the exhaust system by flowing cooling water into the water jacket of the exhaust system, providing the used cooling water for cooling through a pilot water hose and discharging the used cooling water from a discharge port of the pilot water hose on the left side surface of the vessel body.
Since the position of discharging cooling water is set to the left side surface of the vessel body, the occupant can easily recognized the discharged cooling water. Therefore, the occupant can determine the operating state of the exhaust-system-cooling system from the cooling water discharging state.
However, since the discharge port of the pilot water hose is positioned on the front side surface of the footrest deck, when the jet propulsion boat rotates for example, cooling water discharged from the exhaust port of the pilot water hose may flow into the footrest deck or splash toward the footrest deck.
As a measure for preventing discharged cooling water from flowing into the footrest deck or splashing toward the footrest deck, it is conceivable to move the discharge port for the pilot water hose. However, moving the discharge port of the pilot water hose, the occupant may not be able to recognize cooling water discharged form the discharge port.